falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United People: UFID spokespersons take a look at the Government's political program
We, United People, have asked leading figures in the United Falleen Imperial Democrats their first opinions on the new Government's political program. Internal Affairs & Citizenship IMMIGRATION: (Kristian Hald, Domestic Affairs): As I read the Government's program on immigration, much suggests that they want a light policy on immigration, which the Government itself might call moderate. For UFID, however, we believe that the country's immigration policy should be tough and we should enforce high demands to those who want to become Falleen citizens and thus live in our country with all the many social benefits that a citizenship brings with it. Falleentium must first and foremost take care of its own citizens' needs before opening the borders to hordes of immigrants. We should only accept those who want Falleentium and who will fight for Falleentium. I look forward to see the Government's plans for this area. HEALTHCARE: (Sophie Elliott, Health): I am very pleased of Government's plans to use the private sector more so that we can reduce the huge costs the State has in the public sector. UFID agrees with the Government about a health system that everyone can benefit from. But this should not put an end to using private and alternative state-recognized health services. Public spending should go down, and our welfare must be changed! Justice (Simon Richards, Justice): Why Status Quo? The Government should work towards an assessment of whether the country's criminal laws are correct and appropriate in relation to the damage caused by various acts of violence. UFID has already been in dialogue with both sides of the center in the previous term, and the consequence was mainly a successful result. I therefore hope the Government will discuss and, hopefully with UFID, about additions to our criminal laws. Foreign Affairs & Alliances RED FEDERATION: (Lennerd Jarlov, Foreign Affairs): I strongly disagree with the Government's idea of rapprochement with such an undemocratic, tyrant, unrighteous and warmongering nation like the Red Federation. The Federation should be isolated and the communist regime and its separatist and subversive nature should be pushed towards total surrender. We should not approach or submit to a nation like the Red Federation. The Red Federation's time on this Earth is about to end, and in its place, Falleentium must be quick to fill the void that will arise after the fall of the Federation. This void must be filled by Falleentium and the Alliance and not by the West. SUTTACASIA: '(Lennerd Jarlov, Foreign Affairs): ''South Shiha and Draaz must be stabilized and rebuild and the extremist culture of the two countries must be fought down in favor of a more moderate and Falleen-friendly South Shiha and Draaz. Although Falleentium must take responsibility and lead this, then Falleentium should not be alone, as it is important to form a close and organized cooperation with the rest of the Alliance. We can see that the Government has already appointed Prince Albert-Frederick to fulfill this role. UFID has great faith in the Prince's abilities and experience with tasks like these. '''MALRURICAIAN CONFEDERATION: (Lennerd Jarlov, Foreign Affairs): We must acknowledge that the Malruricaian Confederation has failed and, in practice, does not exist anymore. However, Falleentium and the Alliance should not give up, and we should immediately ensure the minimum level of influence from Vanossium. We are looking forward to the hard policy chosen by the Government, and hope they can live up to it and not fail. FARAAL: '(Lennerd Jarlov, Foreign Affairs): ''We must ensure that Juan Godinez's Government remains in power and does not fall to the republican and separatist movement. Juan Godinez is the man we should support so that a restoration of the Faraalian Monarchy can be ensured. '''GELAKKAR ISLAND: (Lennerd Jarlov, Foreign Affairs): Gelakkar Island, or Geelakkar Island, as it is rightly called, is a nation that is of major importance to the Alliance, and thus Falleentium's dominance in the South. This interest must be strengthened and protected. EXPANSION OF THE NA: (Lennerd Jarlov, Foreign Affairs): A topic that can be discussed. Economy & Trade EARLY BUDGET: (Christine Pittman, Finance): Very nice with a budget that will look at the huge expenses we have. UFID aims especially at the huge amounts of money spent on unnecessary and overused welfare. We hope the Government does the same. TAX REFORM: (Christine Pittman, Finance): UFID cannot vote for a proposal that will increase the already high taxes. Let people keep more of their hard earned money. We shouldn't tax people with high taxes and exploit them on questionable projects. Let people get more rights to what they want to spend their own money on. FEDERAL SECURITIES & TAX ON FINANCIAL TRANSACTIONS: (Christine Pittman, Finance): I need to see their proposals first on paper. Industry, Agriculture & Fisheries (Amanda Lussier, Industry): I do not have much to say to the Government's program at this time, but it is clear that we have a left-wing government. But let's not lose courage, I hope the Government will seek the wide and secure agreements and thus involve the Opposition. (Charles Marshall, Fisheries, Food & Agriculture): There are good and interesting ideas and plans in the Government's program. We have to wait and see what they are planing to present, and from there we UFID can make a decision if this is something which the party can support. Religion, Culture & Education RELIGION: '(Jean-Marie Lazard, Religion): ''I totally agree with the idea of a tolerant society where all religions can live peacefully together. Violence against specific religious groups should be strongly condemned. But the Faith of the Four is our all-dominated religion and holds great cohesion in our Falleen culture - it is our state religion and should stay as such. We should never forget or ignore this. '''EDUCATION: Lucas Wilkinson, Culture, Education & Sport was unfortunately not available to answer questions from United People. Military & War NUCLEAR WEAPONS: (Megan Carter, Defense): Nuclear power and thus nuclear weapons are undoubtedly a resource. Falleentium should exploit and possess. Nuclear power should as a rule remain on state-owned hands or at least in close relationship with the State. The production of nuclear weapons the State should hold monopoly on. MILITARY REFORM: (Megan Carter, Defense): UFID believes that the Imperial Army is our foundation, and generally we are skeptical of massive cuts to the Imperial Armed Forces. In addition, we maintain our absolute fight to maintain the Imperial Crown's dominance over the military - no more reforms which will undermine the Crown's authority. State Structure & Constitutional Issues VELDUNIUM AND HASTIGA: '(Vanessa Cox, Hastiga and Veldunium etc.): ''I have already mentioned this topic in a previous article and will therefore only point people towards it. '''VERZOONIUM: (Joel West, Regional & Local Government): The situation in Verzoonium is an issue or even conflict which needs more attention than Hastiga and Veldunium. Let us not make the same mistakes here that we did in Hastiga and Veldunium. Imperial Possessions & Dominions STATEHOOD FOR THE TERRITORIES: '(Joel West, Regional & Local Government): ''Great to see the Government wants to follow UFID's policy and transform the territories to federal states. '''UNREST IN THE TERRITORIES: (Joel West, Regional & Local Government): I hope this Government will do as they say and actually act. Category:The Imperial Constitution